1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid supply device, which is installed in a fluid tank, for supplying fluid in the fluid tank to other devices outside the fluid tank. The fluid supply device can be suitably used for supplying fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel supply device 100 shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, is generally placed in a fuel tank (not shown) and supplies fuel in the fuel tank to other devices outside the fuel tank. A flange 102 of the fuel supply device 100 is fixed to the fuel tank. A metal pipe 106 connects the flange 102 with a filter case 112 that covers a fuel filter 110. The filter case 112 has an arc-shape in cross-section and is disposed around a fuel pump 120. The fuel filter 110, the fuel pump 120 and a pressure regulator 130 are placed inside a sub-tank 132. The fuel pump 120 discharges fuel by rotating its rotation member, such as an impeller. The discharged fuel from the fuel pump 120 passes through a filter element in the filter case 112, so that dust contained in the fuel are removed. Moreover, the fuel passes through the pressure regulator 130, so that the pressure of the fuel is regulated. Then, the pressure-regulated fuel is supplied to the other devices outside the fuel tank, such as a fuel injector, through a fuel outlet pipe 104. The pressure regulator 130 communicates with a jet pump 140 through a fuel pipe 142. The jet pump 140 introduces oversupplied fuel discharged from the pressure regulator 130 to the sub-tank 132 from a fuel inlet 134 of the sub tank-132.
However, in the fuel supply device 100, the pressure regulator 130 is placed inside the sub-tank 132, and the jet pump 140 is placed outside the sub-tank 132. Therefore, it is required to communicate a fuel outlet of the pressure regulator 130 and a fuel inlet of the jet pump 140 by the fuel pipe 142 that is bent complexly and has a long length.